BOV: Night of the Rider
by MasterCaster
Summary: Lincoln and Clyde are sent by Lucy to investigate an old mansion that she hears is haunted. Little did the two know, they are in for a crazy night! Ghost Rider AU (Not canon to Brother of Vengeance).


_**First off, Happy new years to you all!**_

 _ **Now, I had this idea for a long while and now I'm finally typing it.**_

 _ **Note: This isn't canon to my story "Brother of Vengeance" which is also a Loud House/Ghost Rider AU. Think of this story as an AU of an AU (though Lincoln does have the same origin in this one).**_

 _ **This story is also inspired by the Sonic Unleashed animation "Night of the Werehog".**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Lightning crashes in the in the sky as the last sliver of the orange sun slowly sinks upon the horizon as the rain pours towards the ground. An old rusted gate hangs open leading on a path to an old mansion that has been abandoned for years with two figures walking towards the front door of the mansion.

The old door creaks open as a bright light shines into the house revealing two male teens named Hank and Hawk looking around at the cobwebs and and sheet covered furniture.

The first teen gulps as he looks towards his friend.

"Alright, the quicker we get this done, the quicker we can leave." Hank said to Hawk

His friend nodded as they began to walk across the old creaky floor.

The two sneak past old relics and brush away dust until a bolt of lightning illuminates the room through the windows which casts a shadow over the teens.

They quickly glance in fear at the shadow only to see that the shadow belongs to an old suit of armor that used to belong to a medieval knight.

The two sigh in relief as Hawk pushes Hank on the shoulder.

"Wuss!" he sneered

Hank looks back at Hawk with his eyes narrowed before continuing their search.

But as their backs were turned, something quickly snuck up behind them which got their attention.

A flash of light lit up the room as Hank and Hawk screamed in fear as they made their retreat and ran away into the night...

Back in the house in a room that was much cleaner than any other location in the mansion, there was tons of royal decorations.

In the room was three figures, two male ghost, one slender and tall while the other was short and fat, and a ghost of a young woman who held two pictures that the two men ghost took containing the horrified faces of Hank and Hawk.

The two ghost watched as the girl ghost examined the photos, waiting for her approval.

As you may have already guessed, the two ghouls were in love with the girl and always competed for her heart.

The ghost girl continues to compare the two photos along with the multiple photos behind her with the faces of other people who were scared in the past. She then looks up at a nearby wall to see old movie posters containing classic movie monsters, her favorite one though was a poster for an old monster movie called " _The Demon Biker_ ". She found that one to be dreamy~

The ghost girl finally holds up a picture of Hawk which gets the short fat ghost excited only to see his photo tossed aside as the ghost girl held up the photo of Hank with an enthusiastic smile on her face. The tall slender ghost grins triumphantly as the fat ghost looks on in defeat.

The ghost girl starts to giggle and hug the photo as the tall ghost bows before her as she hangs Hank's photo on the wall next to hundreds more similar.

The ghost girl then hovers towards the slender ghost and kisses his cheek which immediately turns him pink as he flies in the air, he then lands next to his rival as a spotlight from an unknown source shines down on him as the fat ghosts strikes the ground in a fit of rage.

But the celebration/rage-quit in interrupted by a knock at the door which grabs every ones attention.

The fat ghost smiles evilly as he plots to win his love's heart.

The front door opens to reveal two pre-teens, one with white hair named Lincoln Loud and the other named Clyde Mcbride.

"Why are we here again?" Clyde questions as he closes his umbrella.

"Lucy believes that this place is haunted but mom won't allow her to come since she's too young. So she asked me to find proof of paranormal activity." Lincoln replied as he unzipped his black leather jacket, revealing his iconic orange polo shirt underneath.

"Okay..so why am I here?" Clyde continues

"Well for starters, I don't want to traverse around some old mansion alone. Plus, if there's no ghosts, we can always look around for treasure!" Lincoln replied once more

"Well..treasure does sound nice." said Clyde with a smile

"Yeah, but don't worry. Even if there are ghosts, we'll be safe because of my... _condition_." Lincoln explains

Lincoln and Clyde walk forward with their flashlight apps on until they enter the main hall of the mansion with stairs leading on walkways and multiple books on old shelves.

"So how long has this mansion been rotting away?" Lincoln asks

"I heard about since the end of the second world war." Clyde answers

Lincoln looks around as he admires the scenery. Just clean this place up a bit and might be kind of a nice place to hangout.

"Okay, we'll start by going upstairs and working our way up each floor." Lincoln stated as he walked up a staircase with Clyde behind him.

Lincoln just watched where he was stepping while Clyde couldn't help but to feel unnerved by the old paintings that hung on the wall. You know those types where it feels like they eyes follow you?

As the two made it up the steps, Lincoln opened the door where he found a long room with more covered furniture and relics.

"I wonder how much we'll make if we pawn some of this stuff?" Lincoln asks his best friend

"I-I don't know." Clyde answers shaken.

The two walk past a dusty mirror which Lincoln takes a quick glance at before continuing on. Clyde slowly walks past still feeling afraid.

He looks at the mirror as lightning crashes making him quickly turns only to see that Clyde has been spooked by his own reflection.

Lincoln scowls at Clyde before walking away.

As Clyde was looking away, his own reflection turned his head towards him with a wicked smile just in time for Clyde to look back, his reflection pops out of the mirror to reveal the fat ghost as his appearance scares Clyde, making him scream as the ghost takes pictures.

* * *

 _Later:_

The ghost hands the picture of scared Clyde to the ghost girl.

The fat ghost looks at her with anticipation as she admires the photo as the slender ghost looks down in defeat.

The ghost girl hovers forwards and kisses the fat ghost on the cheek, as he's in a state of bliss, the ghost girl surprises him by kissing his other cheek, making him literally melt to the ground.

The slender ghost cringes in rage as he flies off with the fat ghost followed him.

* * *

Still horrified at what he witnessed, Clyde slowly makes his way through a hallway with his eyes constantly staring behind him only to bump into Lincoln.

Clyde screeches as Lincoln shoots him an annoyed glare.

"Come on, Clyde." Lincoln groaned, feeling bored by a whole lot of nothing.

Lincoln continues on as Clyde follows only for the slender ghost to ambush him from the ceiling and scared Clyde, taking a picture.

The ghosts continued to torment Clyde seeing him as an easy target for pictures while Lincoln stays oblivious to what is going on while feeling sorry for Clyde that he gets scared of old paintings easily.

A few minutes later, Clyde trudges weakly against a wall only to feel something tap his shoulder.

He looks to see Lincoln with a flashlight shining on his face while making a twisted expression.

"BLEH!" Lincoln shouted

Clyde's mouth and eyes widened only to droop as he faints.

Lincoln't attempt to lighting the mood didn't go so well.

"oops..." said Lincoln as the slender ghost appears behind him and takes another photo and vanishing before Lincoln spun around to see the source of the flash.

* * *

A large stack of photos containing the many terrified expressions of Clyde sat next to the ghost girl as giggled at all of them.

The two ghosts felt satisfied for their work for a brief few seconds before the ghost girl's smile dropped as she looked at a photo which caught her attention.

The ghost girl looked through the rest to see the one thing that bothered her.

She angrily held up a photo in front of the two showing Lincoln with a stoic expression or just him goofing off with more pictures just like that.

The two ghosts were so focused on Clyde that they never really noticed the loud brother.

She then shuns the two and floats away, knowing that they are quickly loosing their chance with her, the ghosts angrily storm out of the room with the desire to make the boy's skin as white as his hair.

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde walked through a long corridor which still contained nothing that met their expectations.

"You know? I half expected for us to have found something by now but we just found some old crap." Lincoln says disappointed before looking at Clyde who still looked paranoid.

"This place seems to be having a bad effect on you, buddy. How about we just leave?" Lincoln offered which Clyde immediately agreed to.

But before they could walk away, a loud clanking sound came from the corner, catching both of their attention.

"What the..." Lincoln began as the light coming from the corner gave off a creepy shadow of some creature.

A metal hand appeared around the corner and grabbed it, revealing itself fully as a bulky suit of armor.

The metal suit's head jerked as it faced Lincoln and Clyde with glowing green eyes.

"RUN!" Clyde screamed as tried to sprint away only to have bumped into another suit of armor which was shorter and fatter than the bulky armor.

Clyde quickly recovered as the wide as the fat armor peered at him with orange eyes.

He immediately ran behind Lincoln and cowered behind him, hoping that his best friend's _condition_ will just kick in already.

* * *

 _Outside, the last of the sun disappears, leaving only a black nighttime sky..._

* * *

Standing next to the window, Lincoln saw that it was now night. And just like every night, he changes into something not human...

Clyde is startled as Lincoln begins to shake as if he was in the middle of Antarctica wearing only his underwear.

As the haunted knight armor's approach, Lincoln begins to recoil as his mouth begins to gnash at the air.

Suddenly, Lincoln falls to his knees as he feels a familiar burning sensation overtake his body, so familiar that it no longer brings him pain.

Seeing this as a sign of fear, the two ghosts possessing the armor's take out their cameras.

Immediately, Lincoln's hands bursts into flames and the flames quickly work up his arms and onto the rest of his body.

The ghost are surprised about the current situation as Clyde shielded his eyes from the bright flames.

 _ **FWOOOOOOM!**_

The flames disperse now revealing a new figure now stands where Lincoln stood.

He was much taller than the boy, almost the size of a fully grown male with a bare skull for a face and orange and red fire on top of the skull. The leather jacket now had steel spikes on the shoulders. Lincoln's blue pants are now a darker shade with his white shoes now black. And lastly, a chain wrapped around the torso.

During the day, Lincoln Loud is your average kid. But at night he transforms into the living spirit of vengeance: The Ghost Rider!

Now fully transformed, Ghost Rider reaches into the jacket packets and pulls out two black gloves which he puts on his bony hands which quickly grows sharp spikes on the back of each hand.

Ghost Rider grabs his chain and slings it towards the fat armor which gets wrapped in the chain. With a mighty pull, the fat armor is forced into the air and is thrown towards the bulky armor, causing both to break into pieces.

As the two ghosts are removed from the armor, they roll on the ground while accidentally snapping photos in their tumble.

The fat ghost recovers and looks up at the rider only to see the creature's red/orange pupils in the dark eye sockets staring straight at him.

In panic, the ghost screamed as he grabbed the lanky ghost by the neck and retreated back around the corner while ramming into walls in the process.

Both Ghost Rider and Clyde give each other confused glances as to what just happened.

* * *

 _Back in the Ghost Girl's room..._

The ghost girl laughs hysterically at the pictures that the two male ghosts accidentally took during their meeting with the ghost rider.

The pictures shown were of both ghost's making clumsy and awkward looks that are a result of their early floor roll.

Both ghosts sigh in embarrassment as the girl continues to laugh.

During her laughing fit, the ghost girl accidentally knocked a picture off of the table as it landed facing straight up at the male ghosts. The picture was of Lincoln with a goofy look that one of them accidentally took earlier during their assault on Clyde.

Feeling anger from this, both ghosts look at each other with gritted teeth. Both of their hands combined as a sign of teaming up a a green mist erupts from their combined hand. They were about to have a transformation of their own!

* * *

 _In the reading room..._

Clyde and Ghost Rider both sit on old chairs that were left in front of the fireplace that Ghost Rider lit himself.

"Are you sure we just can't leave?" Clyde wined

Ghost Rider looked up at the skylight to see that the storm has has gotten worse.

" **It's raining too hard, Clyde. The rain won't affect me at all but you might get sick regardless if you have a coat and umbrella. We just have to be patient.** " Ghost Rider answered.

"But what if the ghosts come back?" asked Clyde fearfully

Ghost Rider scoffed.

" **Those two phantoms ran off with their tails between their legs. I highly doubt they'll return.** " GR replied

Clyde sighed.

He reached for his mug of cold water only to feel a weak vibration which sent a ripple into liquid.

" **Did you feel that?** " GR asked only for the floorboards leading to their very room were ripped up.

Suddenly, a large green creature popped out of the floor and landed in front of the two.

The monster revealed itself to be a big green minotaur with a red cloth around it's neck.

" **Clyde! Run!** " Ghost Rider commanded as he braced himself for a fight.

The ghostly bull raised its fist in the air and attempted to smash ghost rider only for him to quickly save himself by using his chain to pull up on the chandelier above and swing from it.

He circled around the bull and as the monster turned around, he was met with a flying kick to the face which knocked the minotaur off balance.

While this happened, a camera that was hidden under the cloth flew off and landed next to the chimney which Clyde noticed.

"Wait..the ghosts?" Clyde pondered as he picked up the camera.

Ghost Rider dropped from the chandelier and swung his chain towards the pull only for the end to go through it.

As the chain retracted back to it's owner, the minotaur gave a smug smile at Ghost Rider as the hole made by the chain started to grow, making the monster completely invisible.

The ghost rider began to look around desperately.

" **Where are you?** " he snarled only for the ghostly minotaur to make a sneak attack from behind by revealing himself and giving ghost rider a hard right hook which made ghost rider fall and bounce off the ground from the force of the punch.

Ghost Rider flew across the room next to Clyde, making him jump back with the camera and his finger on the button which takes the picture.

With a quick flash of light, a picture developed from the bottom of the camera which Clyde notices.

Upon inspecting the photo, Clyde saw a clear picture of the green minotaur facing his friend in a stance indicating that it's about to charge.

"What..." Clyde whispers as he holds up the picture to where it was taken only to realize something.

The camera will reveal where the ghosts are!

Ghost Rider gets to his feet only to be knocked by a left hook by his enemy which sends him flying out of the room's door and into the main hall.

" **ow..** " Ghost Rider grunts as he tries to pick himself up only to have a camera thrown as his skull which landed in front of him.

"Lincoln!" Clyde called

Ghost Rider looks up at his friend.

"Use the camera! You will see where the ghosts are hiding!" he shouts

Ghost Rider gets up and grabs the camera.

" **Thanks, Clyde.** "

Ghost Rider then looks around until he hears a noise and which he immediately snapped a photo of that location.

The picture developed which Ghost Rider grabbed only to see that the photo hasn't fully formed yet.

" **Come on, Come on..** " the ghost rider repeats desperately as he shakes the photo in the air while looking around.

The minotaur appears in front of Ghost Rider, catching him off guard and hitting him with an uppercut which sends our hero up in the air which knocked the wind out of him for a brief few seconds.

Ghost Rider quickly recovered and turned while in air to see that his enemy is invisible again. As gravity started to pull him down, Ghost Rider quickly took three photos that developed once he landed back on the ground.

He began to immediately shake them once more only for the minotaur to surprise him with a hoof kick to the skull which knocked him off of his feet and made him slide on the wooden floor.

Ghost Rider quickly looks as the photos to see that all three were of minotaur taunting him. The first was reading a book, the second was yawning out of boredom, and the last was it sticking its tongue out. Ghost Rider growled as the photos were burnt to a crisp by his hands.

Now extremely peeved, Ghost Rider sprang up with chain in hand and began to slash it in all directions, hoping to land a lucky blow.

The invisible minotaur watched this with amusement as it got on all fours and rushed towards Ghost Rider, ramming him into a wall.

The Ghost Rider stuck to the wall for a few seconds before sliding limply yo the ground as his flame died down and eyes went dark.

Feeling victorious, the bull walked over to the out-cold rider and reached for the camera.

But is seems that the ghosts were done with their truce as both began to fight over the camera, exiting back into their normal forms.

As the two fought, they didn't notice the ghost rider's skull reigniting as he woke up.

The ghosts continued their battle for the camera only to stop to see the ghost rider glaring at them.

Ghost Rider gave off an unholy scream as the two panicked.

Ghost Rider wrapped the two up with his chain and began to swing them around the room, crashing them into furniture, floorboards, and other objects that will do them harm.

To finish them off, Ghost Rider slung the male ghosts into the air as he prepared his spiked fist for a powerful punch as they fell back down, but before they were met with a strike, the lanky ghost who had the camera accidentally took another picture of the ghost rider.

 _ **WHAM!**_

And with that, the two male ghosts were knocked through the roof and into the night sky.

The Ghost Rider gave off another roar for his win.

But little did they know, the camera that the lanky ghost had flew out of his hands after the punch which flew to a walk way which the ghost girl just so happened to be wandering. She picked up the developed photo to see a picture of the ghost rider about to strike from the camera's P.O.V.

The ghost girl started to swoon over the photo that she admired the most.

She looked down to the floor to see her hero and his little friend celebrating.

The ghost girl then looked at Clyde and got an idea...

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

The Ghost Rider opened the front door and stepped outside to see the sun slowly rising over the horizon.

He sighed before looking back in side.

" **Come on, Clyde.** " he commanded as he walked off the stair case.

Clyde exited the house with a skip and a prance with a smile on his face.

" **Well ain't you happy.** " the rider stated

Clyde looked at Ghost Rider with half lidded eyes and a smile.

"I sure am." he said, though his voice sounded kinda feminine.

Ghost Rider looked back at the sky to see the sun has finally risen.

" **Looks like it's time to change back.** " said Ghost Rider which made Clyde scowl

"What?" he asked confusingly only to see flames surround Ghost Rider.

When Clyde looked back, his hero was gone.

Standing in his place was that same white haired kid that he told those two ghosts to scare last night.

"YOU'RE A KID?" Clyde yelled

Lincoln puts his hands up defensively.

"Pre-teen, actually." he replied.

Clyde stared at Lincoln angrily before screeching into the air.

"Clyde! What the heck is wrong with you?" Lincoln asks

Clyde's form immediately changes to reveal himself to be the ghost girl who took Clyde's form when Lincoln wasn't looking.

"I WANTED A SUPER COOL PARANORMAL BOYFRIEND AND HE"S REALLY A STUPID HUMAN BOY?!" the ghost girl yells.

...

"Clyde...were you always like this?" Lincoln questions as he's not sure what's going on.

The ghost girl glares at Lincoln before hovering past him and enters back into the house where she opens the door and tosses out the real Clyde who's been tied up and gagged.

"AND NEVER COME BACK!" the ghost girl yells before slamming the door.

Lincoln runs up to Clyde and untie's him.

"You good, Clyde?" asked Lincoln

Clyde rips the gag from his mouth.

"I'm so tired of ghosts and cameras!" Clyde stated in aggravation.

"Fair enough. Let's head back to my place, my parents must be worried about where we were last night." Lincoln explains before walking away from the mansion with his friend.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
